La rose noire
by Janava
Summary: Un lit d'hôpital, une tentative de suicide, de l'amour comme de la haine. Venez découvrir l'histoire de Maura et Jane, amies mais pas seulement. reviews très appréciés afin de savoir comment m'améliorer et savoir si ça vous plait


Et me revoilà après presque 1 ans, pour une nouvelle fiction en espérant que vous êtes toujours là.

On retrouve une de nos héroïnes sur un lit d'hôpital et l'autre très inquiètes. Voici leur histoire 

**7 septembre 2019:**

Elle est là, dans ce lit froid, comme si elle n'était plus habitée par son âme. Les médecins ont beau dire qu'elle se réveillera, je n'en suis pas convaincu mais bon l'espoir fait vivre.

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine sans aucun signe de vie, je passe la voir tous les jours avec une rose rouge histoire de m'excuser de ce que je lui ai fait, Jane ne méritait pas tout ça.

**1 semaine avant (1 septembre 2019)**

J'arrive dans le bus après avoir été mangé dans la cafétéria du coin avec les collègues, sauf

Jane qui ne voulait pas sortir et préférait se reposer. Je vais donc me poser sur mon bureau afin de regarder un peu les news sur Facebook quand je vois un article où je peux y voir une photo de Maura accompagnée d'un jeune homme. De par sa notoriété, Maura avait parfois qu'elles paparazzi qui la suivait à chaque sortie.

**point de vu Jane **

Pour l'instant je ne m'étonne pas, malgré notre relation, elle ne voulait que personne soit au courant et de ce fait elle sortait quelques fois avec des hommes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous deux. Ce qui me dérangea vraiment c'est l'heure à laquelle à été prise la photo : 12h45. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle m'aurait menti et ne serais pas resté à son bureau se reposer.

Je vais à sa rencontre, part de mon bureau et descend à la morgue, histoire d'avoir une explication.

J'arrive dans l'entrée et par la fenêtre, je la vois à son bureau tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal, jusqu'au moment où elle lève son regard et me voit à travers la même vitre. Son visage s'assombri, elle se leva et commença à venir à moi :

Maura : Jane, je devine pourquoi tu es là

Jane : j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir menti !

Maura : je n'ai pas à avoir de raison, de toute façon je voulais en finir depuis un moment !

Jane : finir de quoi ?

Maura : ça, nous, enfin tous

Jane : en gros tu me plaque, c'est ça que tu cherches à dire ?

Maura : …

Jane : ba va y dis ! Dis-le ! Vu que tu voulais en finir depuis un moment !

je partis en trombe de son bureau, ne voulant pas pleurer devant tous le monde, je me ririge vers les toilettes et m'enferme dans une des cabines. mon portable se met à vibrer, c'est maura, 3 appel manqué. je l'éteint, sèche mes larmes et vais à la rencontre de mon supeérieur histoire de demander ma journée.

Après cela accepter, je pars prendre mes affaires et croise maura du regard à mon bureau ( sachant qu'elle n'en parlerai pas ici, vu le nombre d'oreilles présente) je prend mon sac, ma veste et pars en direction de ma voiture. Je la démarre et rentre chez moi au chaud.

Arrivée à destination, je vais prendre une douche, chaude, afin de détendre mes muscles, rallume mon portable pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème : 6 appels en absence, 7 messages dont 3 de ma mère et 1 de Korsack, le reste sont de Maura. Je regarde celui de Korsack : désolé j'ai fait une gaffe en le disant à ta mère (que tu avais pris un jour de congé), puis ceux de ma mère :

**msg numéro 1** : qu'est ce qui se passe ! Tu es malade ?,

**msg numéro 2 **: répond vite jeune fille,

**msg numéro 3 :** si tu ne réponds pas, j'arrive et tu comprendras ton erreur!

Le dernier message ayant été envoyé 5 min auparavant je me presse de lui répondre que je me sentais juste nauséeuse et que j'avais besoin de dormir donc pas besoin de venir me voir, auquel elle me répond par un simple : Ok mais si besoin tu m'appelle !

Je prends une bière et part m'assoir sur mon canapé, en regardant ma table basse, je vois une photo de Maura et moi enlacé, c'était une des premières photos qu'on avait prise ensemble en tant que couple. Ce qui me fait repenser à la première fois où on s'est embrassé.

**Flashback **

**point de vue de Jane :**

nous sommes le matin, un mardi comme les autres, je me lève et alla me chercher mon café tous en lissant le journal quand ma sonnerie de téléphone sonne. Je décroche puis quand l'appel ce fini, je pars m'habiller. En effet un meurtre avait encore été commis, je prends les clés de ma voiture et part en direction de la scène de crime. Maura était déjà présente, toujours habillé à la perfection, sa poitrine et ses hanches misent en valeurs. Bref voulant éviter de baver sur elle et surtout devant elle, j'imagine m'a mère me faisant les gros yeux et sors de la voiture afin de me mettre au boulot.

Jane: qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Maura : femme de type caucasienne, morte depuis environ 5 jours d'après sa rigidité cadavérique.

Jane : cause de la mort ?

Maura : traumatisme crânien à l'arrière de la tête, d'après l'impact, on peut dire que Mme c'est pris un coup de barre en fer, un seul qui a été fatal.

Je tourne la tête vers le ciel, de gros nuages ont l'air d'arriver, je me retourne alors vers maura, afin de lui dire de ne pas tarder quand je la vois regarder dans le vide. J'essaie de suivre son regard mais je tombe sur ma poitrine. En me voyant faire, elle relève son regard vers moi et deviens toute rouge.

Première question qui me viens : serait-elle entrain de me "mater" ? Deuxième question : pour serait- elle entrain de me mater ?

Voyant le malaise sur le visage de Maura, je ne relève pas par politesse, lui sourit et repars à ma voiture. La journée ce passe sans que je ne la croise, tous les dossiers que je voulais, elle me les faisait parvenir par mail sans messages d'explication sur son absence.

Le soir je rentre chez moi essoré par la journée passée, prend une douche puis sors un repas à décongeler fait par maman.

Je m'installe à table et sors mon portable, toujours aucune nouvelle de Maura, je décide de prendre les devants et lui envoie un msg :

**Jane: **tu me fais la tête ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !

**Maura**: je pensais que tu me ferait la tête donc je voulais te laisser tranquille.

**Jane**: pourquoi te ferrais je la tête

**Maura**: tu m'a vu ce matin te….

**Jane**: me quoi ?

**Maura : **bah te….

**Jane **: crache le morceau, on va pas y passer la soirée.

**Maura:** tu m'a vu te "regarder"

**Jane : **ah... Oui enfin je pensais que c'était plus un regard dans le vide.

**Maura : **ah … je n'aurais pas dû en parler dans ce cas ….

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter en mal ou bien que je puisse m'améliorer !


End file.
